


Touch Me, Hold Me

by NiciJones



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, businessman!Armie, cuddle agency, idk what else happened in this, lost bets, professional cuddler au, professional cuddler!Timmy, touch starved!Armie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: Armie loses a bet and has to take a session with a professional cuddler. It may be because Nick is worried about his best friend but really there's no reason to be. So what if he's lonely now and then? That's nothing to be concerned about. And there's no way he's going to regularly hire a guy to cuddle him. How pathetic would that be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, idk I found this 15k finished piece and so I might as well edit it and start posting right? Well more chapters coming soon. I hope you enjoy this fluffy little thing.

It started because Armie lost a bet to Nick. No, actually it starts because Armie got terribly, terribly drunk. Sober Armie knows that you only make bets if you know that you’ll win them. Drunk Armie, on the other hand, hadn’t evaluated quite right.

So the next morning he wakes up with a headache and a flyer draped over his face from “Cuddles for the Heart” in bright pink and with a terrible font that intensifies Armie’s headache when he tries to read it. Nick had written on the bottom in his messy drunk script, “have fun sweetheart.” Armie rolls his eyes and falls back into the covers, wincing when he realises that _this_ was not a smart idea either.

He looks over at Nick who’s snoring peacefully next to him, limbs extended like a starfish. He’s also drooling on the pillow and Armie wonders why they are friends again. Nick is his brother in every way that counts and he knows that even though he hates him for making him do this ( _“Cuddles for the Heart”_ really?) Nick is only doing this because he’s worried about him. 

Armie has been indulging in a strict one-night stand policy for years and his job made it hard to actually keep in touch with anyone. He knows that he becomes clingy every time he’s drunk and so Nick probably worries that Armie feels lonely. In truth, he enjoys his lifestyle. He does have Nick for the hugs. And everything else he gets taken care of. He’s not short of good sex. Being single means that he can have all the sexy adventures he wants to have. 

Okay, so what if sometimes he graves a good cuddle. Like a warm embrace on a lonely night or someone to tell him that he’s doing okay. But he would never sink so low to actually call an _agency_ and hire someone to do that.  
Armie Hammer is a pretty big fuck-up but he’s going to suffer his failures and not spend his money to get someone else to correct them. Until Armie Hammer is able to find someone who loves him, he’s going to be lonely. Suck it up.  
But Armie Hammer is also someone who takes his debts seriously so he’s going to take a session and owe up to his lost bet. But for now, he’s just going to cure his hangover.

 

Nick leaves in the late afternoon still rumbled and with a crooked smile on his face. “Don’t forget to order your professional cuddler and thank me later.” He winks before closing the door.  
Armie really wants to hate him at that moment. But he does call the agency. 

“How can I help you?”  
“Listen, I lost a bet.” Armie thinks it’s better to be honest straight away. No need to beat around the bush.  
The employee chuckles. “You’d be surprised how many customers we gain because of these kinds of bets. We’ll be delighted to convince you to stay.”  
Armie raises an eyebrow. He hadn’t thought that it was such a popular dare. Pretty feisty of them to assume they could make him stay. He couldn’t imagine a more uncomfortable thing than to cuddle up with a stranger. After all, that only works with mutual trust that Armie can’t see himself just handing over to some stranger.

“So there are a few things you need to know. _Cuddles for Hearts_ has a strict policy to protect both our customers and employees. That mostly means no sex on the job and a strictly professional relationship. We are paying no one to cuddle with their significant others.” They explain. “There’ll be a contract send to you saying that you agree to respect your cuddlers boundaries and vice versa.”

Armie can’t help but snort. “Cuddler. Really? Is that what you call them?”  
“Well, we could’ve made up a stupid nickname that would’ve made you snort either way. It was better to save us the time.” She retorts.  
“Well, I guess you’re not wrong,” Armie admits.

“You’ll be signing the contract when your professional cuddler is present. What are you looking for? Or, I guess what could you imagine living with?” The tone is almost mocking.  
“Someone not so beefy? I’m 6’5’’ so it should be possible to find someone smaller than me.” He explains. Maybe that would make him feel more comfortable. He definitely would not feel comfortable if he’s physically inferior. It’ll be hard enough to enter a situation in which he’s supposed to be emotionally vulnerable.

“Alright, Sir. I need your email address so we can send you the contact. Then you and the person we suggest can get in touch to schedule a meeting.”  
Armie agrees and rattles off his email address.

 

From the short back and forth he has with his assigned “cuddler” he can’t quite gauge what kind of person they are. He schedules their meeting soon because he wants to be done with it before he leaves for his next business trip.

So one Saturday he pulls on a soft sweater and actually closes his laptop when the doorbell rings. He opens the door and is greeted by a bright smile. He notices that the young man meets his description splendidly. He is smaller than him and could best be called gangly. Perhaps that’s still leftover from his teenage years. He doesn’t look a day older than 20. 

“I’m Timothée Chalamet but Timmy works.” A floppy curl falls into his eyes as he speaks.  
“Nice to meet you, Timmy. I’m Armie.” He says and shakes his hand before letting him inside. “Did they tell you that I just lost a bet? I won’t be throwing myself at you.”  
Timmy shrugs. “You just tell me what works for you.” He looks around curiously. Armie’s house is a huge block of stone and minimalistically modern without a lot of personal touches. 

“Oh- I’m not sure. Cuddling with a stranger sounds only awkward in all kinds of positions.” Armie scratches his head.  
“Let’s get done with the contract first,” Timmy suggests and sets his backpack down.  
“Let’s go upstairs. I was just working there anyway.” He says and leads the way up the stairs.  
“Working? It’s Saturday!” Timmy exclaims as he bounces up the stairs behind him.  
“You are working.” Armie points out with a smile. He likes the kid. He seems easy-going and good to talk to. Probably job requirement.  
“I’m a broke college student. I can’t even afford to sleep.” He answers drily with a smile of his own.  
Armie chuckles surprised by the dry wit.

He walks over to the table he uses as a desk and fishes out a pen.  
Timmy hands him two pieces of paper and looks around. Armie skims the contract in the meanwhile. It’s basically what the woman had already explained to him. He signs it quickly and hands it over to Timmy who smiles at him before putting his own signature.

“You work here?” He asks while stuffing the contract back into his backpack.  
“Yeah. I’m not home a lot so I never bothered to put a proper desk.” Armie explains slightly embarrassed. His house really didn’t look like he couldn’t afford it.

Timmy’s eyes trace over the wooden chair that’s shaped creatively (modern interior design or whatever). “Doesn’t look comfortable.” He comments carefully.  
Armie huffs. “Yeah, well.” It’s not like he’s usually good at taking care of himself. But he can’t say that so he just shrugs.  
“I know where we’ll start. I’m trained in massages. Would that be okay for you?” Timmy suggests.  
Armie looks up surprised. Well, if he was getting a good massage out of this he might have to thank Nick after all.

“Oh, that sounds good yeah. I don’t have a massage table though.”  
“I didn’t expect you to. A bed would be good so I can kneel next to you.” Timmy says obviously in a professional tone. He’s done this before which actually soothes Armie. 

 

He nods and leads the way. He has two bedrooms. He leads him to the one upstairs. It’s bright and has a big window facing the skyline.  
Armie can’t hide the smug grin at Timmy’s gasp which escapes him when he enters it.  
“Sorry, this is just- wow.” The sun is setting and casting everything in a golden glow, the first lights just lighting up in the skyscrapers.

“No need to apologise.” Armie assures him. “So am I taking my shirt off?” He asks. For once he doesn’t feel overly stressed to make this groundbreaking first impression when he takes his shirt off. He’s likely never going to see this kid again.

“Uh yeah. If you’re comfortable with that.” Timmy says and opens his backpack again to get some lotion out. “It’s in the standard set that I bring.” He explains probably noticing Armie’s confused expression.  
“I’ve had massages before. I get that it’s a service provided and has little to do with intimacy. But like- cuddling?” He works his sweater off. “Don’t you- I don’t know have to be close for it to actually cure what you are looking for?” He asks and lies down so Timmy would be sitting to face the glass wall.

“It seems like it but sometimes just a bit of body warmth and someone who listens can help so much,” Timmy explains patiently. The bed dips next to Armie and he hears the crack of the plastic bottle being opened. “A lot of our customers just don’t have the time to find that someone. Maybe they just went through a bad breakup and don’t want to commit their heart again like that. There are plenty of reasons why people use a professional agency for that. Careful, could be a little cold now.” He warns before dripping a generous amount on Armie’s back. 

Armie closes his eyes anticipating what would follow. He hears the bottle being put away and a moment later feels slender fingers settling on his shoulders.  
“Don’t people get attached?” He asks curiously before Timmy digs in his fingers and Armie realises that he should’ve taken the appointment with his regular masseuse more seriously.  
“Damn, you’re stiff,” Timmy complains and digs in again. Armie grits his teeth and tries not to moan.

Timmy kneads his shoulders for a good while before easing up again a little, perhaps needing to take a breath himself.  
“Yeah, people get attached. Of course, they do. That’s why you signed a contract. We usually switch out the cuddlers then but they mostly quit anyway. There’s always that risk.” He tells Armie working his way down his back with softer touches. 

“So no one ever ran away with their assigned cuddle buddy and lived happily ever after?” He asks dubiously.  
Timmy chuckles. “Not that I have heard of but a lot of employees don’t stay for longer than a year or two. It’s good money but nothing any of us would be content with for a lifetime.”

“What job makes people content for a lifetime?” Armie muses quietly not even really intending Timmy to hear it.  
“True, I think we all need to find that out ourselves or take happiness from something that’s not our job and be comfortable enough there that it doesn’t grind us to dust.” With that, he starts digging his fingers into Armie’s back muscles again.

Armie can’t help a low, content grumble. He hadn’t thought that a good conversation would be included in his cuddle deal but he can’t say he minds. This is already so much more pleasant than what he had expected.

 

Timmy finishes with a few firm strokes up and down Armie’s back who feels pleasantly mushy now.  
“I suggest you keep lying down for a bit longer. Could you direct me to the nearest bathroom though?” He requests and Armie gives him a quick description.  
He lies there completely content listening to the doors opening and closing, the water running, the steps on the wooden floor. It feels good. Not as lonely.

The bedroom door opens again.  
“Can I clean your back, Armie?” Timmy asks. “I brought a washcloth.”  
Armie only hums too tired and content to move much. The cloth is warm on his back and Timmy’s motions are gentle. Then he uses a towel to dry him before leaving for the bathroom again.

Armie faintly wonders whether their appointment is already over and why he would want to offer Timmy a snack and stay for some trash tv. In reality, he knows that it is just to make the house less empty. Less silent.

Timmy pads back into the room then. “Armie?” His tone is careful, probably checking to see whether he’s asleep.  
Armie wonders what would make him stay. Technically Timmy is allowed to do nothing without Armie’s consent but he’s pretty sure he can leave when his time is up so he forces out a, “yeah.”  
“Uh, technically it’s time to cuddle now.”

Armie blinks his eyes open to look up at a very unsure boy.  
“So what would, I don’t know- work for you? Be the least awkward?”  
Armie draws in a breath and pushes himself up settling down with his head on the pillow this time before reconsidering and leaning against the headboard. “What about me holding you?” He suggests.

“Oh yeah sure.” Timmy moves on the bed again, this time settling between his legs. He leaves a decent space between Armie’s crotch and his ass but leans his back against his chest. That at least seems to be a familiar position for him because he regains his confidence and takes Armie’s hands to wrap his arms around him.  
“That okay?” He asks.

Now, it’s Armie’s turn to become insecure. This should be more awkward than it is. The realisation that this is some boy he’s going to pay for sitting there and holding his arms around himself is- disconcerting, to say the least.

“Armie,” Timmy says and he hums in response. “You went all tense again. I’m not going to bite you, you know. You can relax. There’s no expectation here. Just hold me. Look at the city. Isn’t it beautiful?” He asks and Armie follows his suggestion, lifting his gaze up to the lights of the city. He knows they are there every night without fail but it’s been a long time since he had actually taken the time to really look at them. 

He feels it calming himself down and a breath flows out of him that he didn’t know he’d been holding. Only now he realises just how casually relaxed Timmy is, completely slumped against him. His head is resting on Armie’s shoulder by now and his fingers are drawing lazy circles on his forearms. He feels his chest lifting and falling with every breath. The warmth of his skin is seeping through his sweater and into Armie’s body.

Armie tightens his arms slightly for a moment and feels that Timmy is just letting himself be held by him. It feels- good. He feels the fabric of his sweater under his fingers and carefully runs his finger over it seeing if Timmy would let him. 

Timmy does. Because this is just cuddling. It’s getting somewhat late and he guesses that he’s actually getting sleepy. It feels good to just be expected to be a pillow for awhile and exchange some platonic body heat. Armie stills his hand and closes his eyes instead of focusing on the weight on his chest and the fingers on his arms that have stilled. He can feel himself becoming a bit drowsy. 

It’s not until he hears a soft little snore that he realises that Timmy really has fallen asleep in his arms.  
He almost panics again because that hadn’t been clarified in the contract. Platonic sleepovers? Were those on the table? It would be cruel to wake him now. He probably spent his day in the library. Or cuddling some gross older men and women. Like Armie.

That makes him carefully lay him down and draw the covers over him. Timmy settles into the covers easily. They are already warm from them lying on them after all. Then he leaves the room quietly. Timmy had done enough for him today.

 

Armie sleeps on the couch. The other bedroom is not something he wants Timmy to find him in, in case he would go looking for him the next day.  
Insomnia hits him as usual though so that he gets up after a few hours and returns to his laptop realising he hadn’t even thought about the work he was missing out on while he spent time with Timmy. 

 

At about nine the next morning Timmy pads into the room. Armie had left him a note when he went for his morning run bringing back fresh pastries and then swam a couple of rounds in his pool in his backyard as the sun rose. He needn’t have worried apparently. Timmy had needed sleep. 

He still looks a bit rumpled and his forehead furrows when he sees Armie behind his laptop.  
“You’re undoing all my work.” He complains and walks over, poking a finger in Armie’s back.  
Armie sends him a rueful smile. “I have fresh pastries.” He offers instead.  
Timmy’s look turns dubious. Apparently, they had to be really good to make up for Armie’s naughtiness.  
“Some coffee?” Armie asks and stands up.  
“Sounds wonderful.” Timmy agrees and follows him into the kitchen downstairs.

 

The kitchen is held in the same sleek, modern style as the other rooms but Armie has left a bigger impression here. The kitchen needs to hold the necessities to let him follow his passion for cooking. Another glass wall shows the pool outside and a door leads out to it. A big wooden dining table with chairs around it is standing in an extra extension of the room.

“Gotta admit that’s a bit better than my dorm room,” Timmy says as he walks over to the glass.  
Armie smiles. “I also lived in a dorm once.” He points out and prepares the coffee. “You wanna take a dip?” He offers.  
“Nah. Another time perhaps.” He says and walks over to the counter and slides on one of the bar stools there. _Aha_ , Armie thinks, _another time_.

Armie pushes the bag with pastries to him. Timmy is eager to explore the contents.  
It’s surprisingly un-awkward, Armie thinks. It feels like he has known Timmy for awhile and them sharing breakfast was no big deal. Like it happened regularly. Armie wishes it would.  
The thought takes him by surprise. He realises he could have that. He just had to pay Timmy.

“So uh-” Timmy starts, marmalade still dripping from his fingers. He tries to gather everything up with his tongue and Armie smirks amusedly. “Sorry about falling asleep. Don’t worry I won’t charge you for the whole night. And also thanks for letting me sleep in your bed. Did you-” Timmy blushes suddenly and Armie realises that he already loves finding out all the causes for that expression on his face. He was so professional and cool in some situations and in others completely helpless.

“I didn’t sleep in bed with you if that’s what you’re asking.” He offers.  
“Oh then- uhm sorry for kicking you out of your own bed. How long have you been awake for anyway?”  
“Awhile,” Armie answers, unwilling to dive into his insomnia issues.  
“So when is our next appointment?” Timmy asks looking around. Probably for his backpack.  
“It’s still in the bedroom.” Armie offers.  
“Oh right. What time would work for you? I have to check my planer.” Timmy explains.

Cheeky, Armie thought. He knows this was supposed to be a one-time thing but pretends not to remember. Or perhaps Timmy early in the morning really is like that. Soft and innocent and not fully reasonable yet. Perhaps it’s the warmth this causes in Armie’s chest to say, “I’m going on a trip to HongKong but next Tuesday would work for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie comes back from Hong Kong and the second appointment with Timmy takes place. Things don't exactly go to plan but thankfully Armie is a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised chapter 2. You all blew me away with your enthusiastic response. You are more than welcome!

Next Tuesday turns out not to work for Timmy so they agree on Monday. Armie warns Timmy that he’ll just be back from his trip and jetlagged like hell (12 hours are rough). He’d text him in case his flight was delayed and he wouldn’t be able to make it. 

Armie made it in time but only barely. He’d just placed his bag on the floor and let out an exhausted groan when Timmy shows up on his doorstep.   
He must look as exhausted as he feels because Timmy makes a sympathetic face.  
Armie rubs his face and tries to put on a happier demeanour. “Sorry, flight was delayed.”  
“Uh, you didn’t text me though, right?” Timmy asks, fishing his phone out of the skinny jeans he’s wearing.  
“No, no. It’s fine. Come in.” It’s a testament to how badly Armie wants to take Timmy up on this appointment. Normally he wants to see no one after coming back from Hong Kong. And if he does, they usually end up in his other bedroom. Perhaps it’s also indicative that Armie had spent most of his flight dreaming about Timmy falling asleep in his arms again. But Timmy doesn’t know either.

“So a massage again?” He asks. “I guess flights aren’t exactly comfortable.”  
“They are if you fly first class,” Armie says and pulls off his suit jacket.   
“Oh.”   
Armie wishes he’d turned around sooner and been able to watch this expression on his face longer.  
“So what did you think would be good?” Timmy asks, bouncing on his heels a little.  
“I need to get a shower urgently,” Armie says and kicks his shoes off, not caring where they end up. “My housekeeper put dinner in the fridge. I made her promise it would be enough to feed two. So dinner if you want?” He suggests.  
“Uh, I don’t know-”  
Armie’s eyebrows scrunch up. He’d planned everything so carefully to make sure that Timmy would enjoy it. He’d enjoyed taking care of Timmy so much last time.  
“I’m on the job, Armie. You are paying me for a service.” Timmy points out.  
Oh, so that’s what he’s worried about. “I’m paying you to keep me company at dinner then. I’ll be back in a second.” He promises and skips up the stairs, taking them three at a time. 

 

When he comes back down this time in a comfortable thin sweater, sweatpants and barefoot, Timmy is on his phone which he quickly tucks away when he notices Armie.  
“So how was Hong Kong?” Timmy asks.   
Armie sighs and opens the fridge. Casserole. Mafalda’s speciality. Perhaps she got hopeful when Armie told her he’d have company for dinner. “Same old.” He says and put it in the oven.

“So you go there a lot?” Timmy asks.  
Armie hums and puts a temperature and timer. He looks up when Timmy doesn’t ask any further questions.  
“Sorry, didn’t want to intrude.” His professional cuddler answers.  
“No, no, it’s fine. It’s become a routine for me that’s all. And negotiating with them always exhausts me.” Armie explains.  
“I can’t imagine what that is like. I mean I was born here. Grew up here most of the time. Sometimes we’d go to France but that’s it.” Timmy explains. “I wonder what it’s like.”  
“Hong Kong?”   
“Yeah, it sounds- so different and exciting.”

Armie hums and thinks for a moment. “It’s- a lot bigger. Bigger than New York even. The air is always dirty with pollution. The food is delicious though. I usually cook myself by the way but when I come back from long trips it’s nice to have something in the fridge.”  
“That’s fine. It looks delicious anyway. I live off ramen the rest of the week so pretty much anything will do.” He explains.   
Armie chuckles. He forgets that Timmy is just another broke college student doing a job to live through another month  
.  
“I’m gonna cook a proper meal for you one day.” Armie decides.  
He’s not sure what the look on Timmy’s face is supposed to mean so he adds with a smile, “Whether you like it or not.”   
Timmy blushes and Armie thinks, _ah there it is again._  
“Well then.” Timmy answers and smiles shyly.  
The timer reminds Armie that he should take the casserole out of the oven and not drink Timmy’s expression in so eagerly.

“Let’s go outside,” Armie says after having filled two plates and nods towards the door.  
Timmy shrugs and slips from the stool to open the door while Armie balances the plates. They settle on the couch outside, the early summer air just warm enough to make it bearable at this time of the day. 

Mafalda’s casserole doesn’t disappoint but Armie had expected nothing less. They eat in silence both hungry after a long day. After a second helping and Timmy telling him about some mishap in class today that left him almost choking on his food because he was laughing so hard, they fell back into the lush covers. 

It almost feels natural then to wrap an arm around Timmy who had been shivering slightly. Timmy follows easily understanding his cue wordlessly. Armie shushed the voice in his head quickly which told him that now it was work time for him.

It’s easier this time to let himself relax. He rubs his bicep to transfer some heat and tugs Timmy’s feet under his thigh. Eventually, he leans down to pick up the blanket to offer some more warmth but Timmy follows him thinking probably he had wanted to lie down.   
Armie contemplates for a moment before rolling with it and just throwing the blanket over them both. Timmy is curled tightly into his side and isn’t shivering anymore. 

Armie can feel himself become drowsy again and tries to keep himself awake by stroking Timmy’s back. “You cold?” He asks just to be sure.  
“No, perfectly fine,” Timmy assures him and his voice does sound sleepy as well.  
It’s perfect though. The sky above them, the slight wind caressing them and yet feeling the warmth of the other body on top of his.   
“Armie, we should probably talk about what happens when one of us falls asleep again.” Timmy points out. “Armie?”   
A soft snore is all the answer he gets.

 

Armie wakes when cold, wet drops hit his face. He blinks his eyes open and grunts displeased.   
Then he realises he’s still lying outside on his couch. Then he realises that Timmy is still asleep on top of him. He’d love to enjoy the moment a bit longer but it’s starting to rain and they might get drenched if they don’t hurry inside. Armie extracts himself with sluggish movements, waking Timmy in the process.

“Armie?” He asks confused.   
“Yeah, it’s starting to rain. We gotta head inside.” He says, too tired to address the fact that they had fallen asleep again or that they had fallen asleep together this time.  
The rain spurs them on anyway and they stumble inside cold and shivering.   
“Shower?” Armie suggests and rubs his eyes.   
“Shower.” Timmy agrees.

“You first,” Armie says and walks into the bedroom to collect some dry clothes that would fit Timmy somewhat. They are silent in their movements, still too tired and drowsy probably. The hot shower does wonders though and when Armie is back in his clothes he realises it’s way too early to get up and he feels like going back to sleep. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time. Timmy is awkwardly waiting in his bedroom, having changed into one of Armie’s oversized sweaters (he had sweater paws) and his own boxer shorts which were barely visible with how far the sweater was reaching over his thighs.

“Ugh-” He starts awkwardly clearly not eager to go home at 3:30 am but also not wanting to intrude again.  
“Lie down. I’m tired.” Armie simply says not up for long discussions. He’d slept for hours with Timmy outside something that was usually completely impossible. All he wanted was to continue to draw that feeling out.

So they crawled back under the covers and Armie carefully scoots close enough to wrap his arms around Timmy effectively spooning him. “That okay?” He mumbles.  
“Yeah.” A beat. “Goodnight, Armie.”  
“Goodnight, Timmy.” Armie answers and tugs his head a little closer feeling Timmy breathing under his hand, feeling his heart beating.

 

Armie wakes again because what had been in his arms was abruptly ripped away and the covers landed in his face. He grumbles and blinks his eyes open. This time the sun was already high in the sky.   
“I have classes today, Armie!” Timmy says, sounding stressed and climbs over Armie to get to the door faster.

It takes Armie a moment to catch up as he listens to the water running in the bathroom. He forces himself to get up then. He should probably make up for letting Timmy sleep in.  
He trots down the stairs and puts coffee on before going back up and collecting his suit for the day (anthrazite with a dark blue tie).   
“Coffee is downstairs.” He tells Timmy when he runs into him on his way to the bathroom. He brings his hair into order and collects one of his watches (The Chrono S in Rose Gold) before making his way downstairs where Timmy is inhaling his coffee.

“I’m really, really going to be late, Armie,” Timmy says with a nervous look towards the clock. “So I really need to get going.”   
“I’ll drive you,” Armie says and takes his own cup.  
Timmy stills. “Armie-” He protests.   
“It’s my fault, you’re late. So I’m going to drive you.” He makes clear and drinks two more sips before deciding he can’t give Timmy enough time to reevaluate.   
“Come on.” He leads him down to the basement and into the garage. He has to go upstairs again for the stuff he brought from Hong Kong though and when he comes back he discovers a totally lost looking Timmy.   
“Armie, I really can’t-”  
“Shut up or I make you drive,” Armie says taking an educated guess. When Timmy looks horrified he knows that he’s read him well enough. “Now get in or do you want to be late?”

 

Armie steers his dark red Mercedes as fast as he can through the morning traffic. Timmy sits very still next to him trying not to touch anything.   
There would be time to make him acquainted to everything but now he needs to get him to class. He lets Timmy give him the address and uses his satnav to get there as quickly as possible.

 

“Uh, Armie,” Timmy says and it sounds terribly awkward. “I- didn’t actually pack any pen or paper for class.” He admits.   
Armie throws a look into the rearview mirror and then pushes down on the accelerator to make it before the traffic light changes to red again.

“Sure, just go into my briefcase. There should be a pen and some paper for notes.” He explains and cuts a Toyota off which earns him a loud honk.  
“In the name of education. Don’t these people have priorities?” He mutters.  
His phone rings and it’s Nick. Armie has half a mind to decline but Nick is one of his few friends and Timmy would feel even more like he’s intruding. He told Nick that he could go fuck himself when he asked whether he was going to have more appointments with his cuddler. He would be able to read him like an open book if he knew everything.

“Nick, my only friend…” He greets him.  
“Armie, back in town!” Nick exclaims and Armie chuckles. “What are you up to?” He asks.  
“Driving to work,” Armie answers and it’s technically not a lie.   
“So Hong Kong was the same old?” Nick asks.  
“Sure.”   
“And you didn’t think about taking your cuddler boy up on another date?” Nick’s tone is teasing and it would be no problem at all if Timmy wouldn’t be sitting next to him able to hear every word.  
Armie blushes bright red. “Shut up, Nick.” He tells him.  
“I’m just asking, dude. You can’t keep living like this forever.”   
This was getting more embarrassing by the second. “Watch me.” Armie bites and hangs up.  
“Sorry about that.” He tells Timmy.  
“No, it’s okay.” The boy answers quietly.

 

They arrive in front of the building just in time and Armie grins at Timmy smugly. “Voíla.”   
Timmy rolls his eyes but it’s fond, Armie thinks.  
“Have a nice day.” He offers and Timmy just shakes his head, his smile definitely fond this time.  
“I’ll text you about the next appointment,” Timmy says and climbs out, the pad and pen in hand.

Armie watches as another girl joins him, hugging him in greeting and throwing a confused look in Armie’s direction.   
Of course, there had never been a reason for Armie to think Timmy was unattached and there was no reason to care either but- It irritated him without him being able to understand why.  
Timmy turns to him after noticing her look and smiles. It makes it a bit easier to wave and drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr:  
> Main: [nicijones](https://nicijones.tumblr.com/)  
> Charmie: [charmie-inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie wants to take care of Timmy. He may also be a bit of an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepared this so it can go up before I go to work! Proof that I love you all. XD

They didn’t immediately set up another meeting and it bothers Armie. He spends most of his day at work worrying that he overstepped a line by driving Timmy. He was too anxious to actually text him though and so he kept suffering in silence and threw himself into work.

When his colleagues start to head home to their wives and husbands and children, Armie lets out a frustrated groan. His thoughts are all over the place today and he has a hard time concentrating on anything. His mind keeps wandering to Timmy and he doesn’t understand why. They parted friendly. Timmy had clearly been a little embarrassed but not revolted by what Armie had done. 

When the lights flicker out in the hallway outside of his office, Armie caves and gets the bottle of bourbon out, pouring himself a generous amount.   
When he has sipped it in peace, he returns to his paperwork. Until his phone chimes. He suspects it’s Nick and he’s still a little angry with him although he couldn’t have known what he was getting Armie into when he’d called today. He almost ignores it but then does throw a glance at it and sees Timmy’s name. He scrambles to pick it up then. 

_Hey Armie, sorry this is stupid but none of my friends have a car and I need a quick pickup. Nasty neighbourhood. Pls?_

Armie’s heart beats too fast for such an innocent request but he hopes more than he’s willing to admit himself that Timmy is going to allow him to hold him again. Questions can be asked later, he decides and grabs his keys.

_Send me your location?_

He takes the stairs, needing to work off the nervous energy. A moment later, a location message pops in and Armie slides into his car, setting his phone up to direct the way.

 

He ends up in a street full of clubs. There are some smoking figures lounging outside, staring at his car. Timmy is nowhere to be seen. He decides to send out a text saying that he’s arrived. 

A moment later he can make out a figure emerging from the alleyway between two of the clubs. They have a hoodie drawn as far as possible into its face and look left and right nervously before hurrying towards him. 

Armie only recognises it as Timmy when he’s up close and looking into the passenger window. He’s pale but that’s pretty much a given with him. What he isn’t used to seeing is the bruise forming around his eye. He unlocks the door and he slides into the seat. 

Armie opens his mouth to say something but Timmy cuts him short. “Can we not?” He asks and sounds tired. “Just take me to my dorm, okay?” He requests and Armie frowns but doesn’t protest.

 

When they arrive, Armie parks his car and gets out.  
“What are you doing?” Timmy asks, closing the car door behind him.   
“I’m going to patch you up,” Armie says determinedly.  
“No. Armie, no,” Timmy says clearly and shakes his head. He walks around the car to stand in front of Armie. “You know the rules. I just asked you to pick me up because I had no one else to turn to. I can pay you the gas money. It was just a service.” Timmy makes clear.

Armie’s heart sinks. “Who did this?” He asks instead gesturing to Timmy’s face.  
Timmy scowls. “No one. Leave it alone, Armie.” Timmy says defensively.   
“So what? You punched yourself?” Armie is getting agitated as always when he doesn’t get what he wants. He knows it and yet is unable to stop himself.  
“It was just a couple of bullies, Armie.” Timmy makes clear. “It happens. Goodnight, Armie. I’ll text you.” He says and turns around, stalking off towards the building.

 

Armie looks after him for a moment and waits until he’s far enough ahead before following him. It’s not a rational decision but the only one he feels capable of making at the moment. 

He stands in front of the dorm building and has no way to get in. He ends up buzzing a random name. He knows Timmy wouldn’t let him in.   
“Yeah?”   
Armie thinks quickly trying to come up with something. “Uhm pizza?” He asks.  
“Goddammit, Jeremy. It’s room 556.” The guy says and buzzes him in.

That was easier than he’d thought. Armie presses the door open and throws a look at the letterboxes in the hallway. Chalamet. He has an apartment number. 

While walking upstairs he wonders what he’s actually going to do. What he was expecting Timmy to do but then pushes the thought away. There’s nothing but an empty house waiting for him at home so he might as well be doing this.

He finds the door and knocks. The door opens after a moment and Timmy freezes when he sees him. Then his expression darkens.   
“What the fuck Armie?!” He looks up and down the hallway before pulling him inside. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asks angrily but keeps his voice low.   
Armie sees a boy even thinner than Timmy shrink back into a room behind him, gaze afraid rather than bored. “I-” Armie starts but isn’t actually sure what he can say to excuse this.   
Timmy is glaring at him, arms crossed over his chest and suddenly Armie feels bad for having followed him. But- he’d only worried. Timmy had brushed him off so easily and-

“You know why I was beaten up?” It bursts out of Timmy suddenly.  
Armie shakes his head feeling small for the first time since he kicked his mother out of his life.   
“You’re so dense. You drop me off with that car that probably costs as much as my student loan, looking all the perfect sugar daddy and expect no one to take notice? To be jealous? We are all struggling to get by. Me getting pampered by someone like you is going to draw begrudgers close!”

Armie feels his heart sink even further. It was his fault? But- He could see how that might be problematic but it didn’t make him want to leave. He reaches out carefully to inspect the damage.  
Timmy bats his hand away. “Remember where you belong, Armie, or I have to quit working for you.” He hisses. “And now you go and _never ever_ come back here, understood?” He opens the door and pushes him out with surprising strength.  
For a moment Armie stands in the hallway feeling lost. Then he turns and ventures back to his car.

 

When he arrives there, the hollow feeling in his chest has turned into anger, a more familiar feeling. He turns the music up and speeds on his way home. He arrives and exchanges his suit for a pair of shorts before locking himself into his workout room. Again he turns the music up until it’s drowning out everything else. Then he hits the bag.

 

It’s late. Or early however you wanna see it when Armie finishes. Then he continues to get completely smashed without a care for the following workday. He didn’t care if he’d be taking the day off. He just wants that terrible feeling in his chest to stop. He lies in his bed staring at the lights of the city and remembers how he’d held Timmy here. It takes awhile until he notices that the wetness on his face are indeed tears. He passes out as the sun rises over the city.

 

When he goes back to work they tell him they need him in London. So he goes and indulges in the nightlife there after work to drown out the insistent voice in his head telling him to just text Timmy, see if he was well. Wrapping his fingers around the necks of pretty women while he’s fucking into them seems to be doing the job. 

 

When Armie comes back from London Nick calls him like he always does when Armie has been out of town. Faintly he’s aware of the fact that Nick is the only one making sure he comes home at all but he can’t bring himself to appreciate it.

In fact, when Nick unlocks the front door he declares that he’s not in the mood for another night of drinking.  
“Look, I was worried before but now I’m terrified. What the hell happened, Hammer?” He says judgmentally. Armie groans and lets himself fall back on his couch. He watches as Nick finds his rosé and pours him a glass.

“Drink and spill.” He commands.  
Armie drinks but is hesitant to actually talk. Nick would be disappointed in him. He’d been lying to him after all and he doesn’t even know why. Nick had set the bet up in the hopes he would be doing this on a regular basis.

“So?” Nick says and refills his glass settling on the couch next to him.  
“So I lied to you,” Armie says getting the bad stuff out of the way.  
“Figured.” Of course, Nick isn’t surprised. He had probably just bid his time for the right moment to prod it out of him.

“The cuddle meeting was actually really nice.” When Nick had asked before he told him that he had done it and it was as awkward and embarrassing as he’d predicted. “His name was Timmy and he was very friendly. He knew how to handle my awkwardness. Gave me a massage and then just let me hold him. He fell asleep in my arms.” Armie steers the rosé in his glass before taking a sip. “So, naturally, I let him sleep in my bed. It’s not like I sleep much anyway. I went to Hong Kong then and I agreed to meet him on Tuesday but that didn’t work with his schedule so I met him on Monday directly after my flight landed.”  
“Uhu,” Nick says but lets Armie talk.

“We had dinner outside by the pool. Mafalda made her casserole.”  
“Jealous,” Nick mutters under his breath.  
“And you know we talked and then we cuddled. It’s his job after all but I had been up for way too long so I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was asleep on top of me and it was starting to rain so we moved inside and slept in my bed until morning. He- He had morning classes so I drove him.”  
Nick hums. “Hold on, isn’t that when I-”   
“Yeah,” Armie says strained. 

“Anyway, he texts me that evening asking me to pick him up with my car.”  
“So of course you jumped,” Nick adds.  
“Of course! Was I supposed to leave him hanging?” Armie asks. “He had gotten into a fight so I drove him back to his dorm. I wanted to patch him up but he tells me off in front of the building, telling me it’s none of my business and he’d pay me the gas money or whatever crap and then he left.” Armie falls quiet and Nick is already sure what followed would be some stupid Armie-typical move.

“So I followed him.” He admitted quietly.  
Nick groans. “Armie! You followed a _college student_ after explicitly being told not to? Please tell me he didn't notice. Or at least that he kicked your balls.”  
“I just wanted to help!” Armie complains and drains his glass before falling against Nick’s shoulder.

“I know that, buddy, but that’s not what you did.” He brings a hand up and cards it through Armie’s hair. “So what happened then?”   
“I found the apartment he lives in and got yelled at,” Armie tells him.  
“Good.”

“He told me that he got into that fight because of me. That they saw me bring him to school and got jealous.” Armie explains.  
“No, Armie. They were probably just a bunch of homophobic assholes. That wasn’t _your fault_.” Nick makes clear.   
“But if I hadn’t driven him-”  
“You would’ve been an asshole. Seriously, that wasn’t your fault but following him? That’s creepy as fuck man. You’re 31. He’s what? 23?” Nick says.  
“I didn’t ask him,” Armie admits. “Looked younger though.” He admits sheepishly.  
“Jesus, Armie.”

He knows he fucked up but hearing Nick telling him that he really did, made it more final. “He hasn’t texted me since.” He complains.  
“You can be lucky if he isn’t pressing charges. I’m sure he could get you blamed for something.” Nick tells him, honest as always without the goal to hurt him. 

“Nick!” Armie whines expecting him to come up with some solution.  
“I dunno, man. Find a new cuddle buddy?” He suggests.  
Armie makes a displeased grunt before falling silent, enjoying the head scratches Nick is still granting him. 

“Why did they think we were fucking anyway?” Armie complains suddenly.  
Nick looks down at him. “Really, Armie?” Nick asks him. “You are not that stupid.”  
“I’m straight and so is he. I saw him with some girl when I dropped him off.”  
Nick sighed. “Well, maybe you are that stupid.”  
“Hey!”

“First of all, whenever has being wrong stopped homophobes? Second of all, I know everything that happened or everything that you told me at least and I think you want to bang each other.”  
Armie shoots up quicker than was good for his tipsy mind. “What?!”  
Nick looks entirely unimpressed. “Do you want a list or wait a few years longer in denial?” Nick asks.  
“Nick you know-”  
“That you are a horribly repressed gay man? Yeah, I do.” He says smugly.  
“I’m straight!”

Nick sighs. “Still too early? Man, how much longer do you want to play this game? I grew up with you, I know you better than your own mother which- is not very hard admittedly. But no one knows you better than I do. And honestly, Rosé?” Nick asks.  
“Shut up.” Armie pouts and scoots away to sit at the other end of the couch.

“What about Tyler? I caught you two snogging in the broom closet.” Nick reminded him.  
“That was just to piss my mom off,” Armie argues.  
“But you liked it.”   
“Maybe.” Armie is resolutely not looking at him. This is stupid. He doesn’t need someone else to explain to him whether he’s straight or not. And even if- “So what if I’m bi. I don’t like Timmy like that. I just don’t want him to be angry at me.”  
Nick is looking at him, Armie can feel it. “You want him to come back. And you want to cuddle him again.”

“And that’s evil because? I’m paying him for it. You suggested I pay someone for it.” Armie complains.   
“It’s not evil. I just think that you wouldn’t mind snogging him. But if you don’t want to that’s no big deal either. Honestly, all you can do at this point is waiting. He needs to come back on his own terms. You pushed enough.” Nick explains. “Now, let’s finish this bottle.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we fuck up. But that doesn't have to be the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE BLOODY AMAZING. The response to this fic has been absolutely overwhelming and I'm so happy I can bring some happiness into your lives.

Timmy texts him a few days later, asking if he’s home and free. Armie wouldn’t even have said no if it hadn’t been the case.

_I’ll be coming over._

Armie continues to pace his house until the doorbell rings. He tears the door open and Timmy is standing there, bruise fully healed and a slightly nervous expression on his face. Armie hears Nick’s voice in his head, warning him to not step over the line again but he can’t help but pull Timmy into a tight hug.

“Uhm, Armie,” Timmy says carefully.  
Armie hums, having closed his eyes and revelling in holding him as close as possible.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I survived.” Timmy pads him on the back.  
Armie forces himself to step back then. “Sorry. Just-” He almost confesses that he’d missed Timmy but then that would probably cross a line. “Come in.”

“It’s okay. I just hadn’t expected- such an enthusiastic response.” Timmy says and kicks his shoes off and puts his backpack down. “Couch?” He suggests.  
Apparently, Timmy is willing to treat this like a usual workday and Armie honestly is just glad that he apparently didn’t lose him. Timmy sits down on the couch and Armie immediately curls up so he can lay his head into his lap.

“I’m sorry.” He doesn’t want to ignore the incident completely. He wants to apologise properly.   
“Following me up there wasn’t nice. You scared the shit out of my roommate. His father used to beat him up a lot and he’s super wary of older and taller men.” Timmy explains softly but he doesn’t sound like he’s still angry and Armie is incredibly thankful for it. Especially when Timmy starts stroking his fingers through his hair.

“I know. I fucked up. I shouldn’t have done that.” Armie admits, readily accepting the guilt. He turns his head to hide his face in Timmy’s stomach.  
“As long as you don’t do it again,” Timmy says.  
“Won’t.” Armie mumbles, entirely content surrounded by Timmy’s scent.  
“Okay. Normal hours from now on. No more sleepovers.” Timmy continues to set up rules.

Armie knows he has to be thankful for Timmy being here at all but he almost lets out a disappointed whine anyway. _No crossing lines anymore._ He nods.  
“Okay. Normal are 90 minutes per session.” Timmy explains.  
“Okay. That gives us plenty of time. Wanna watch something?” Armie asks.  
Timmy shrugs. “Why not?”

Armie hands him the remote and he puts on something on Netflix. Armie couldn’t care less. As long as Timmy wouldn’t be bothered by acting as his pillow and continue to stroke his hair. Not even bothering to turn around or opening his eyes, he stays where he is, face turned to Timmy’s stomach instead.   
The heat is all around him and he feels whole again for the first time since he left Timmy behind in his apartment. Nick is silly to think this wouldn’t be enough for him.   
At some point, Timmy’s free hand lands on his chest and Armie thoughtlessly covers it with his own.

 

For a while, that’s all that happens. They set up a schedule that doesn’t clash with Timmy’s timetable and when he has an exam coming up they reschedule or skip it. Timmy is usually on time and leaves after 90 minutes. 

Armie gets his fill of cuddling and he avoids comparing it to caffeine because that would be just finding a way not to say drugs, but in the end, a simple cup isn’t enough anymore. He doesn’t say that though. Nick probably knows it anyway. He probably also knows that the carefully professional relationship they have now is painful in a completely different way.

So when Timmy sits down on the couch, naturally curling into the curve of Armie’s body and says very seriously, “I need your advice, Armie.” He can feel the way his heart jumps. This crosses a line, he’s almost sure of it. You wouldn’t ask your customer for advice, right? Unless it concerns work so like a new cuddle technique? Is Timmy going to try something new with him? It shouldn’t make Armie feel as heady as it does. 

“Shoot,” Armie says, wrapping his arms around Timmy’s waist and dropping his chin on his shoulder so he can watch Timmy’s hands while he talks. It’s almost as good as watching his face.   
“So, I’ve been pining after this girl, yes?” Timmy starts.

Armie’s heart sinks. He would’ve liked to hear about any and all personal problems that Timmy is struggling with but not about his crush. “Okay,” he says anyway.   
“But she had this boyfriend and well, he turned to out to be one of the guys who beat me up and bragged about it afterward. She dumped him promptly and apologised to me and everything. We started talking and she asked me out.” Timmy squirms and it’s actually pretty adorable. “So now she’s my girlfriend? I dunno.”

Armie pauses, waits if he going to add anything more to that. “So… you don’t know whether she’s your girlfriend?”  
“Yes and like, I’ve been pining for her for so long at this point I’m not sure if I’m even still into her or if it’s just something I’m so used to thinking that I wouldn’t notice if like- my feelings have changed. I thought so before sometimes but when she asked me out who would I be to say no, you know?” Timmy points out.  
Armie hums. 

“I’m not crazy about her but maybe I could fall in love with her? I could be much worse off. She’s so out of my league.” He makes an exasperated gesture.   
“Well, I guess you have to see where it goes?” Armie offers. “Dating hasn’t hurt anyone yet.”

“I guess.” Timmy’s fingers fidget nervously with the seam of his sweater so Armie takes his hands into his own. He likes Timmy’s hands. They are much more delicate and paler. He smooths his thumb over his palm. “What about you?” Timmy asks.  
“What do you mean?” Armie’s voice is quiet.  
“You know. You have a girlfriend or boyfriend?” Timmy sounds shy.  
“Oh no. Not in a long time.” 

“Why not? I can’t imagine it’s much of a trouble for you.” Timmy says before he hastily adds, “Not because of your looks! I mean not that you’re not good looking. It’s just that you’re also kind and sweet and honest.”  
Armie chuckles. Timmy is actually incredibly adorable. “It’s okay, Timmy. It’s just that apparently not a lot of people share that opinion.” He shrugs. It’s not like he’s missing anything in his life right now.   
“I’m sorry. That’s not fair.” Timmy pulls his hands out of his grip and turns to wraps his arms around Armie’s neck. 

Armie closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Timmy’s waist. _It’s really not that bad._ “My schedule doesn’t make it easier.” He sinks back against the couch cushion with Timmy on his lap.  
“You never have any trouble keeping our appointments.” Timmy points out.  
“Guilty as charged.” Armie mumbles. He couldn’t tell him how he spends his whole week making sure that he can take off at that time. The world could be collapsing and he would be right here. 

There’s another thought calling for his attention at that moment. He had been thinking about that for awhile now. “Can I ask you something? Concerning schedules.”  
Timmy pulls back slightly, huge sad eyes meeting his. “Do you want us to stop?” He asks.  
“No, no! God, no. I wondered whether you had time for another weekly appointment? If that is okay?” He suggests. 

He watches Timmy’s expression change from sadness to confusion to contemplation to happiness. “Oh yes sure.” He grins and it makes something flutter in Armie’s chest like something has taken root in his chest and is starting to mess with his insides.

 

_You have time on Thursday?_

Armie puts his phone down and jiggles his leg.  
“Jesus brother. What’s wrong?” Nick asks and kicks him lightly.  
Armie grunts in answer. He really doesn’t have the patience right now. Although Timmy had agreed to set up another weekly date, they had not actually discussed it in detail.

_Oh for our second weekly date? Sure. When should I swing by?_

Armie jumps for his phone as soon as it chimes. 

_Does 6 work for you? I’ll provide dinner and pay for a double? Might need a massage. Work is killing my back :(_

“Armieeee. Who are you texting? Who are you texting?” Nick pesters him and pokes his side.  
Armie looks over at him. “You are just gonna laugh at me. I’m not gonna tell you.”  
Nick hums. “Then you are forcing me to guess.”   
“I’m not gonna answer.”  
“You won’t have to.” Nick smiles and settles in to watch his expression. “Well, it’s not your grandmother. Or your mother.”  
Armie frowns at him. 

“Yeah, didn’t think so. Is it one of your colleagues? Or one of the ladies you convince to take part in your sick games?”  
“It’s not sick. It’s kinky.” Armie explains. His phone chimes again.

_Okay but only because you’re my favourite. ;D_

Armie cannot possibly stop his face from forming into a broad grin.   
“Oh my god, are you dating someone?” Nick says, sitting up straighter and looking a bit soberer.  
Armie looks up shaking the expression off his face. He is _not_ dating Timmy. He wishes his mind wouldn’t supply him with the answer: _that is exactly the problem_. “No?” He says and sounds more unsure.

“So you are not dating. But you wish you were?” Nick muses before it hurts him. “Oh my god, it’s your cuddler! Fuck, Armie you’re head over heels for him!”  
Armie groans. “Noooo. Am not.” He mumbles and sinks into the couch. _Fuck. Fuuuuck._

“Oh God, Armie. You’re in deep. So, is he single? Does he want your ass?”  
“He’s dating.” Armie mumbles and fuck. Maybe if he had realised this sooner and wouldn’t have been such an idiot he could have asked Timmy out. But now he is dating the girl he’d been pining for. There’s no way Armie’s sorry ass has any chance. Let’s be honest, he wouldn’t have had any chance either way.

“Are you sure you didn’t just get attached because he gave you what you needed?” Nick asks carefully.  
“How am I supposed to know?” Armie whines. He just wants to be with Timmy and hold him and kiss his nose. “Fuck, Nick. I think I fucked up.”  
“It’s probably just a crush. You’ll get over it. Maybe put some distance between you.” Nick suggests and pats his head.  
“Uh yeah. Sure.” Armie turns back to his phone.

_Can’t wait. I’ll get the grill started._

“Did you even listen to anything I said?” Nick crosses his arms in front of his chest.   
Armie has the decency to look guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHECK OUT THE AESTHETIC MY FRIEND MADE! You can find it on my charmie blog. :D  
> Main: [nicijones](https://nicijones.tumblr.com/)  
> Charmie: [charmie-inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday. Time for a little BBQ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind response. I grin like an idiot reading all your comments. It's terribly hot where I am so I hope y'all stay hydrated and don't move much. Just stay reading Charmie fanfic. <3

Thursday can’t come quickly enough. Armie gets off work as soon as possible and starts grocery shopping. Nicks texts him on his way home from his trusted butcher.

_Wanna do a sad single Valentine’s get drunk?_

Armie frowns and looks at his watch. _Fuck, it’s Valentine’s Day._ Isn’t Timmy going out with his girlfriend? He hadn’t cancelled, right?

_Are we still on for tonight? He sends to Timmy. The answer comes immediately._

_Sure. :D Wouldn’t pass up dinner._

Armie relieves a breath and goes back to his chat with Nick. _Nope, sorry. I already have a thing._

_OMG is that thing a professional cuddler? You’re an idiot. Don’t get your hopes up too high or talk to him about it._

_Yeah no_ , Armie thinks and slips his phone back into his pocket. Armie is a master at ignoring his feelings. He had a few hours to get the grill going and prepare the meat. He hopes that Timmy won’t freak out. He really had forgotten that it was bloody Valentine’s.

 

Armie has the meat on the grill when the doorbell rings and he bounds to open the door. He had spent 20% of the time preparing the food and 80% stressing out over what to wear. He had decided on his usual getup with sweater and sweatpants. This is not a date after all.

“Hey.” Armie tries his best to appear casual.  
“Hey. Thanks for including dinner in the deal.” Timmy smiles and squeezes into his hallway.   
“Oh, no problem. I would’ve done it either way. Makes more sense to do for it two people though.” 

Armie follows him out into the backyard. He loves how comfortable Timmy had gotten in his space. And he loves providing for the people he loves. 

“Do you want your massage straight away?” Timmy asks and lets his gaze glide over the table Armie had set up. He had been very careful not to make it look like a date. _Because it wasn’t one._  
“Oh no. The meat is gonna be ready soon. Sit down. I’ll be with you in a second.” He squeezes his shoulder on his way back inside but his hands linger for a moment longer than it should. Hopefully, Timmy hadn’t noticed. 

 

He gets the salad and bread out placing them on the table in front of Timmy.  
“I can turn the heat up if you are cold or you can take one of the blankets.” He offers before going over to the grill and checking the meat.  
“Gotta admit. This is my favourite appointment of the week.” Timmy tells him and when Armie shoots a look over his shoulder he has his eyes closed and his head tipped back.

“Is that so?” Armie asks hoping to sound more casual than he felt. He watches as Timmy’s mouth opens and he huffs out a laugh. His Adam's apple bobs and he blinks his eyes open to look at him. It takes Armie a moment to realise he has been caught staring and to turn back with burning ears.

“Yup. You’re chill when you don’t follow me to my apartment and you never stink like you just came back from the gym.” Timmy explains.   
Armie doesn’t dare to turn around again but instead starts loading the meat on the plate. “People do that? Expect you to cuddle them like that?” He asks.  
“Sure. It’s an art to bring it up without being insulting and it doesn’t always work.” 

Armie would love to listen to Timmy talking all night. Maybe not about stinking people but if he had to, he wouldn’t object. “I applaud your negotiating skills. Maybe you should come with me to Hong Kong.” He suggests and it’s meant as a joke but he’d love to show Timmy the city either way.  
“Dude I would love to. Cuddle correspondent international.” 

When Armie turns around to walk back to the table he sees Timmy’s dreamy grin. It’s unfair. Everything about him is so unfair. The persistent curls, the gleaming eyes, the red lips. It makes Armie feel like a greedy fucker for wanting to reach out and touch.

“That smells heavenly.” Timmy leans over the table to inhale the scent of meat and herbs.   
“Pick what you like. There’s plenty.” Armie explains and sits down opposite of him.   
“I see that.” Timmy helps himself to a slice and adds salad and bread. “Shit, I should post that on Instagram. Everyone is going to wonder who’s spoiling me on Valentine’s Day.” He says and licks his lips.

When Armie has worked through his fixation of the movement, he notices Timmy has given him the perfect opening to ask. “Probably not a good idea since you’re not spending it with your girlfriend, right?”  
Timmy’s nose scrunches up and his expression turns a little sheepish. It’s all there. It’s just on his face and he offers these emotions to you like he has nothing to lose. “Yeah. I kinda forgot when I scheduled our appointment.” 

Armie’s eyes widen. “Dude, you totally could have cancelled. That’s why I asked earlier!”   
Timmy blushes. “I didn’t want to. It seemed rude since you had all of that planned and I get that people would want company when they’re usually lonely.” 

Armie’s stomach twists slightly. He thought of him as one of the many lonely people who had to pay to get a cuddle. The worst is that he’s right. It is pathetic. “I didn’t think about it either. I kinda panicked when Nick asked me whether we would do our usual drunk night in as singles.” He explains.  
“Dude, _you_ should have cancelled. I’m sure hanging with your best friend is more pleasant than with some stranger.” Timmy tells him and his laugh is self-deprecating.

“You’re not a stranger, Timmy.” Armie corrects him softly and nudges his foot under the table.   
“Thanks.” Timmy picks up a piece of meat and shoves it into his mouth. Armie watches for a moment how his lips close around it and pull it off the fork.  
“Uh yeah. Anyway, how’s college?” He asks and focuses on his own food again. 

 

They end up talking for a long time. First about college, then Armie’s work, then colleagues and friends, then politics and the weather. They start swapping embarrassing high school stories by the time Armie brings out the dessert. They laugh until their bellies hurt and tears are streaming down their cheeks. 

 

It’s night by then and patio heaters are what is keeping them warm. They had eaten all the parfait Armie had prepared but held back on the alcohol mostly. It’s still work for Timmy, Armie supposes and he didn’t want to cloud a second of Timmy’s company with intoxication. 

“How about I give you your massage now?” Timmy suggests, voice slightly lower and his foot nudging against Armie’s where it had been resting for awhile now.   
“Sure.” Armie agrees. He doesn’t want the night to be over but Timmy had already stayed longer than he had told him to. It reminds him of their first appointments. Before they had schedules and boundaries. 

 

They collect the plates and pile them in the kitchen. Mafalda would take care of them tomorrow.  
“So how do you want me?” Armie asks and grins teasingly. They are both sloppy with their professional behaviour. Today more so than usual. Who cares about that when you’ve shared a good meal? That is basically why business dinners are a thing. It’s a different atmosphere. 

Timmy snorts and shoves him. “Let’s go into your bedroom. I miss the view.” He toes off his sneakers in the hallway but takes his backpack upstairs with him. Armie follows him quickly. 

 

“I brought oil again since you gave me a heads-up,” Timmy says and fishes it out after they reach the bedroom.  
“I’ll get myself ready,” Armie informs him and pulls his shirt over his head.  
“Look at that. Still as magnificent as ever.” Timmy breathes.

For a moment, Armie loses ground a little before he has the shirt completely off and can see Timmy staring out the window. He’s not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed. _(Disappointed. Definitely disappointed.)_ He settles on the bed, getting comfortable, not sure if getting Timmy’s hands all over him is such a good idea after all. At least he’d get to lie on his stomach. 

He hears Timmy’s steps across the carpet and then feels the bed dip next to him.  
“Well, then. Let’s see what I can do about all the hours you spent in your uncomfortable chair.” The bottle clicks and then he hears the telltale sound of someone squeezing a half-empty plastic bottle. There are wet sounds which are probably Timmy’s hands rubbing together. 

 

He starts by settling them on his shoulders. Safe territory. Also a place in much need of Timmy’s magic hands. Then he works his way down his spine pressing his thumbs on either side of it. Armie releases the first involuntary groan. 

“I see, I see. Someone has been really naughty about keeping to healthy work hours.” Timmy mumbles and it’s intimate with their skin touching and Armie feeling the fabric of Timmy’s pants at his sides and them both in the confined space of his bedroom. And fuck, it’s also pretty sexy.

Timmy’s hands smooth up again and he starts to work on his neck and shoulders again. Armie closes his eyes and does his best to ignore his growing hard-on. When the hell did he start to be attracted to Timmy? He had known that he was objectively pretty despite battling against mainstream standards of beauty. Perhaps that was the point. He’s not handsome but gorgeous. You could say he’s too pale, too thin, too androgynous. It should look terrible put together but somehow it only adds to his charm. He should probably focus on something else.

“I’ve been much better at it actually.” He mumbles. The truth is of course that he’s extremely mindful of being in time for their appointments. He has even started to schedule his trips around their Monday meetups. That would start being a problem if they added Thursdays. 

Instead of answering Timmy shifts and after a second Armie feels him straddle his ass. His eyes snap open immediately and he stares at the blank wall to the side of his bed.   
“That’s okay, right? Less awkward for me from this angle.” Timmy says casually while Armie sees his life flash past him one more time. How had he wronged the universe to be tortured like this? So okay, maybe Nick was right and he wanted to “bone” Timmy. But that is so not worth destroying their relationship. 

Armie lets out a deep breath through his nose and nods. Timmy continues to knead his shoulder and work the muscles around his shoulder blade which was more painful and relieving than sexy. 

“You work too much,” Timmy complains.  
“No reason not to.” Armie mumbles. It’s not like anyone is eager to come home to an empty house. It doesn’t matter whether he comes home at 5 or 8. That’s early enough to still go out with Nick for drinks. Only when Timmy is supposed to show up at 6, he makes sure to leave in time. 

“I disapprove.” Armie likes to think he can hear the frown in his voice.   
“Well, I’ve never been late for one of our appointments.” Armie points out saying what he was thinking without using as many words. He’s not sure if Timmy understands. 

“Well, I would’ve been very angry otherwise.” Timmy mockingly threatens him and lets his flat hands wander down his sides and skim along his waistband. 

Armie draws in a shaky breath. The kid is going to be the death of him one day. Timmy squeezes his shoulders one last time before standing up with a smack to his shoulder blades. 

“There you go, Sir.” He mocks him and climbs off the bed. “I’m gonna wash my hands real quick. Feel free to lie there a bit longer.” 

Armie does, internally battling his erection. He would need to be able to turn around when Timmy comes back so he exercises his breathing and thinks of disgusting things.

 

“Hey, Armie.” The tentative voice draws his attention and he turns his head to the door where Timmy leans against the frame looking soft and shy.   
It does something complicated to his heart that he would rather not examine closer. 

“Yeah?” He answers.  
“Could I crash here? I can take the couch.” Timmy asks carefully.   
Armie sits up slightly and frowns. “Don’t you want to be with your girl since you wasted your evening on me?” Armie asks.

Timmy rubs the sole of his foot against his calf, shoulders drawn up. “I don’t know. It’s complicated. Shouldn’t be restricted to this day, should it?” He mumbles.  
Armie shakes his head. “No, but she’s still gonna be disappointed.”   
Timmy shrugs. “Can I stay or not? I won’t charge you or anything.” 

“Yeah, of course. You’re my friend, Tim.” He assures him. They remain in their position for a moment not sure how to go from here. “You can stay here.” Armie offers. “It’s not like it’s the first time.”

Timmy bites his lip and nods hurrying over to the bed where he slips under the covers. Armie does the same on his side and turns off the lights. He hasn’t slept in the same bed with anyone since they had fallen asleep outside. 

The urge to reach out and hold Timmy is almost overwhelming. It’s not like they’ve done any actual cuddling today yet. He can’t just say that though. This is them being friends after all. 

He does shuffle a little closer though. Maybe Timmy would end up in his arms accidentally. He shouldn’t have worried. Timmy seems to notice and shuffles closer on his own until his back is pressed against Armie’s bare chest. He lets out another shaky breath when he puts his arm over his waist. What does this all mean, he wonders. 

The scent that he had gotten to associate with Timmy fills his nose and he ducks his head to bury his nose in his neck. It feels so right. He knows he would lie awake for awhile unwilling to miss any second of it. 

 

After some time of just lying there, completely still and letting the breathing be the only sound in the room, Armie feels a tentative touch on the hand that rests on Timmy’s other side.   
At first, he thinks it’s an accident but then it happens again. Two fingers are stroking the back of his hand. It’s tender and explorative. Armie’s heart starts beating faster. This is not what friends do. This is not something they have ever done during their cuddle session. 

He’s not sure what is expected of him here. He doesn’t want Timmy to stop. Carefully he opens his hand and turns it so that Timmy can explore that, too. He takes his time tracing the lines in his palms and counting his knuckles then he slots his fingers between Armie’s. This is how they fall asleep much later, pressed close together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to drop by on tumblr and say hi! I love meeting new people.  
> Main: [nicijones](https://nicijones.tumblr.com/)  
> Charmie: [charmie-inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is ending here. But you all have been a great audience. I hope I can catch you all in another story. Until then, enjoy.

Armie wakes slowly. The first thing he notices is that he’s not alone and that it’s very warm. With both of them pressed together under the covers, the heat is almost unbearable. His face is still buried in Timmy’s hair but he has turned around in the night, probably unable to lie motionless any longer. He’s now buried in his arms, breaths slow and regular. Armie leans back slightly to get a glimpse of his face. He looks so very peaceful in his sleep, features relaxed and uncaring. 

Armie lets out a rushed breath. He isn’t prepared for this to tug at his heartstrings like this. There’s Timmy and he’s in his arms and he stayed and he’s warm and soft and he never wants to let him go. He stretches his legs slightly since they feel a little cramped from lying still all night but otherwise makes an effort not to move any further. 

Just concentrates on breathing. In and out. The most natural thing in the world. He does stroke Timmy’s back. It’s an old shirt and the fabric is soft under his fingers. He can clearly feel his shoulder blades and spine sticking out and knows the skin is pale and freckled. 

 

So, okay. Maybe Nick had a point. This isn’t something he’d ever do with him. Sure, they comfort each other but they don’t cuddle in bed. Not unless there’s a very good reason like an awful breakup to show. So yeah, he had a crush on Timmy. This is certainly not helping the situation much. 

But Armie is pretty damn sure he wouldn’t have a chance either way. Timmy is dating the girl of his dreams and Armie still remembers very clearly how little Timmy thought of Armie trying to protect him. Okay, maybe he had gotten attached fast. But then why was Timmy even here? Had he planned to crash here? Why didn’t he want to go? 

 

Armie reaches up carefully, hoping for the best as he touches Timmy’s soft curls. Since he doesn’t stir, Armie gets bolder and runs his hands through the strands of hair properly. Where do they go from here? How much longer can Armie keep up this facade? Wouldn’t he long forever for more of Timmy?

 

He remembers now the conversation they had in this bedroom when Timmy visited him for the first time. How Timmy had told him that people usually didn’t stay with this job for long, only used it to get over a hard time. He has no idea how long Timmy has been working for but he supposes it wouldn’t carry on forever either. Maybe Armie is just destined to collect everything he can this way?  
He really doesn’t believe in this soulmate stuff or finding the one person. But he doesn’t really have any better explanation for what he feels for Timmy at the moment. 

 

His fingertips scratch over Timmy’s scalp when he feels him move. His fingers twitch against Armie’s still bare chest and there’s a gust of air hitting his collarbone.  
“Feels nice.” Timmy mumbles and Armie is almost convinced if he could, he would purr.

He’s suddenly reminded of the last time they woke up together. Timmy had been in such a hurry that there had been no time to enjoy the morning. “You don’t have classes today?” He asks.  
“Noo. S’pposed to study,” he mumbles. 

“Then I should make breakfast and send you on your way,” Armie answers, not stopping the motion of his fingers. Maybe if this is all he’s gonna get then he’s happy with it. Maybe this is enough after all. 

“Don’t be so responsible,” Timmy complains and pushes his forehead against his collarbone, letting Armie’s fingers fall to his neck.  
“What do you suggest then?” Armie asks and splays his fingers over the back of his neck, letting his fingertips graze under the neckline.  
“You promised me a dip in the pool. I never got to take you up on this.” 

Armie wants to ask him _why_. He wants to ask him what he thinks he is doing to him. But he doesn’t, partly because he thinks Timmy doesn’t know the answers himself, mostly because he doesn’t want to hear the truth. “You can’t go swimming with an empty stomach.”  
“I never disapproved of the feeding me part of your plan.” _Just the part where you send me away,_ hangs unspoken in the room and makes Armie’s chest clench. 

“Tim-” He wants to say something, he isn’t even sure what. _Stop, we can’t do this, we shouldn’t do this, kiss me?_ But he stops abruptly when Timmy lifts his head and smiles at him. 

“Breakfast is not gonna make itself, you know?” He grins at him and it immediately dissipates most of the heavy tension.  
“Brat.” Armie rolls his eyes and decides to take revenge, letting his hands wander under the sheets to tickle Timmy’s side. He hadn’t anticipated just how well this would work. Timmy squeals high and loud and immediately kicks away from him. Armie chuckles and chases after him and barely manages to catch Timmy before he falls out off the edge of the bed. 

 

Timmy’s fingers are clenched around Armie’s arms in an effort not to fall off. He had probably already started to feel the slipping sensation.  
“Fuck, no need to kick me out of your bed. Just say the word.” Timmy breathes and lets Armie pull him up again.  
“You know I would never kick you out of my bed,” Armie says lightly until he realises the double meaning. 

“Well, that’s good to know,” Timmy says quietly and for a moment they hover there at that moment, waiting perhaps for someone to tell them what to do, for something to push them over the edge but nothing happens. Timmy just stands up and stretches.

“Hey, can I borrow one of your shirts? Mine is disgusting.” Timmy asks with a tentative sniff.  
“Sure.” Armie rolls out of bed on his own side and opens his wardrobe. He picks out his swim trunks and a shirt. The sky outside is grey and the wind is playing with the leaves outside but it’s warm inside and the pool is heated. “Just take whatever. Nothing's gonna fit you properly anyway.” 

“That’s just because you’re a giant.” Timmy grumbles. “I’m usually not the small one.” He makes clear and Armie just ruffles his hair to drive his point home.  
Timmy sticks his tongue out before Armie leaves to change in the bathroom.

 

Seeing Timmy wrapped in his huge shirt doesn’t really help with making him look taller. Armie is almost done with eggs and bacon and gestures for Timmy to sit down at the kitchen island. That idiot, of course, walks around and hoists himself up to sit on top of it.  
“Do you do this on purpose?” Armie asks fondly exasperated.  
Timmy’s eyes widen innocently like he doesn’t even know what Armie means.  
“You’re insufferable.” Armie smiles and turns back to his eggs and bacon. 

That works of course until he needs to get the plates out to put them on. Those are in the cabinet behind Timmy’s legs. He sighs and walks over.  
“I need to get in there and get the plates out. Would you mind terribly to move onto a chair?” He asks, his tone mocking.  
Timmy hums contemplatively. “I don’t know.” 

Armie knows if things were different he would pull Timmy closer and shut him up with a kiss right now. His pouting lips and the mischief in his eyes are almost too tempting.  
“I can spread my legs for you if that helps.” Timmy grins. Armie doesn’t know why he’s doing this. He wants to ask him after the girl that’s waiting for him somewhere but in the end, he just kneels down and opens the cabinet and gets the plates out.

 

They take their time eating. Armie is checking his emails on his phone and ignoring Nick’s curious texts about his “date”. It wasn’t a date.  
Timmy got a notebook out of his backpack and is studying the notes in there intensely. Armie supposes that it’s something for college. 

He starts cleaning up eventually, washes the dishes from last night as well since he needs something to do with his hands. Timmy starts listing facts from his classes and Armie hums occasionally.

 

It’s been long enough when he’s done that he suggests they finally do that jumping into the pool thing Timmy had suggested.  
“I’m gonna wear my boxers if that is okay? Your swimming trunks would probably just slip clean off my hips.” Timmy points out and Armie nods. 

“Come on then.” He pulls his shirt over his head and opens the glass door on the veranda. With a few quick steps, he gains speed before diving head first in the warm water.  
Timmy follows more tentatively but when he comes up again he grins. “This is warm!” 

“Of course it is. Why else would I go swimming in February? Even if this is LA.” He shakes the water out of his hair.  
“Fair enough. So, up for a game of tag? I can personally attest that it’s more fun in the water.” Timmy suggests and Armie is surprised at his reflexes when he reaches out to win the first round easily.

“I take that as a yes.” Timmy grins and disappears under the surface. Armie sighs and follows him.

 

He isn’t a fan of opening his eyes underwater so he is a little lost and has to trust some blind fumbling to get him where he wants to be. It’s surprisingly easy to find the body below him but Timmy grasps his hand and pulls him down further. Armie isn’t sure what he’s planning on doing and suspects a tickle attack. That would explain why the hand wanders up his arms to not lose orientation on his body. 

It doesn’t explain that hand cupping his check and the other hand following on his other cheek. Before Armie can do anything there are lips pushing against his. He’s so shocked he opens his mouth and sucks in a deep breath. Except it’s all water.

 

He kicks desperately to get back to the surface and the much-needed oxygen. Timmy’s lips have fallen from his but his hands have stayed and they are still there when they break the surface of the water.

Armie spits out water and sucks in a greedy breath. Then he blinks and looks at Timmy. Timmy who just kissed him. That couldn’t have been an accident, right?

Timmy’s hands fall back into the water and Armie gulps. What is he supposed to say? Timmy looks at him like he is expecting him to say something. Then that expectancy gives way to resignation.  
Timmy turns around and swims off towards the edge.

“Timmy, wait!” Armie finally kicks back into motion but by the time he has reached the edge, Timmy has already pushed him out and is shivering in the win with goosebumps crawling up his arms.  
“What?”

“That is what I could ask you! You just kissed me!” Armie wraps his hand around Timmy’s arm just to make sure he doesn’t storm off.  
“Yeah, and it made you drink your chlorine water. I got the message.” Timmy answers coldly.  
“Hey! That’s not fair! I was under the impression that you’re dating _and_ way out of my league. So _excuse me_ for being a little shocked.” Armie shoots back.

Timmy gapes at him. “ _I’m_ out of your league?”  
“Timmy, being rich isn’t the only thing-”  
“I _know_. Again: _you_ think _I’m_ out of your league? That’s hilarious, you know.” Timmy shakes his head at him. Armie is completely at loss. He has no words to explain why he’s right and Timmy isn’t and they also kinda need to talk about this dating and just kissing thing. 

“It’s not. It’s really not. But Timmy, why?”  
He shrugs. “Because I wanted to.”  
Armie’s heart clenches. So this is just a joke to him. He looks down feeling humiliated. 

“Because I don’t think that dating her is really making me happy. Because I realised that maybe I can’t fall in love with her because my thoughts are elsewhere. Because when something happens my first thought is, _I can’t wait to tell Armie_ and that isn’t what I should be thinking if I’m falling in love with her, is it?” 

Armie looks up at him, mouth open. _What?_  
Timmy smiles. “You didn’t expect that, huh?” 

In answer Armie just surges up both of his hands, holding him up at the edge of the pool now and kisses Timmy properly. He can feel him smile before he opens his mouth and their tongues meet.

It’s awkward and exhausting but Timmy’s hands cup his face again and his lips are as addicting as Armie had imagined them to be so he kisses and kisses and kisses him until Timmy pushes him back gently.

“Break up with her,” Armie mutters as soon as he has enough air in his lungs.  
Timmy laughs and pushes him into the water following him immediately. When he presses their chests together, he’s cold and Armie wraps his arms around him. 

“I’m going to break up with her but not because you told me to. I’m doing it because I want to, understood?” Timmy explains but his eyes are already on Armie’s lips while he talks.  
Armie doesn’t really care why. He just knows that Timmy wants him and wants to be with him so he pulls him closer in another kiss, just as breathtaking as the first. 

 

“So, this is something serious for you, too, right?” Timmy asks when they’re wrapped in towels and lying in Armie’s winter garden. They’re sharing a lounger and Armie is stroking his back. 

“The truth is that I’m in love with you and have been convincing myself that I can’t have you,” Armie confesses and hears Timmy’s breath hitch. “I know that this is a lot and I don’t expect you to feel the same already. I understand that this is sudden for you.”  
Timmy shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I wasn’t expecting this but- I’ve been fighting myself for awhile as well. I really wanted things to work but I just- I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Timmy confesses.

Armie leans down to press a soft kiss against Timmy’s lips since he can’t properly explain the butterflies in his stomach yet. His phone is slowly going crazy with messages by Nick though and he sighs.

“Who is pestering you like that?” Timmy asks after it vibrates again.  
Armie reaches over him to pick it up from the side table.  
“It’s Nick. He knows you were with me yesterday and about my crush that isn’t really only a crush.” Armie explains and makes a face.  
“Well, if you want to shock him we can take a picture,” Timmy suggests. 

Armie would very much like to have a picture of Timmy on his phone anyways so he pulls up the camera and flips it. Instead of smiling for the picture, Timmy pulls at his chin and kisses him. It takes Armie a second to remember he needs to tap for his phone to take a picture. He takes a couple before he gives in to the kiss completely.

 

**New Message by Nick**  
_!!! What the heck dude. You can’t just drop this on me! Call me when you’re done. I want d e t a i l s!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr to get updates on new stories or updates on old ones.  
> Main: [nicijones](https://nicijones.tumblr.com/)  
> Charmie: [charmie-inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr for aesthetics and background stories to my writing:  
> Main: [nicijones](https://nicijones.tumblr.com/)  
> Charmie: [charmie-inspiration](https://charmie-inspiration.tumblr.com/)


End file.
